Reality Resurrection
by Winter's Writing
Summary: 30 All-Stars. 10 Teams. 3 Victors. This is Reality Resurrection. (ALL-STARS SYOT CLOSED, but you can still read, sponsor, and suggest shows!)
1. In Which There Is Nothing To Read

Winter was writing useless story content to abide by a stupid rule. Winter was mad. Winter was sad. Winter needed a drink.

* * *

 **Okay, there's the story done. So, there's been a lot of reality TV SYOTs floating around, and I thought, well, let's try that!**

 **But there are two twists...**

 **1\. It's not going to be one set reality show. One chapter might be Survivor, one might be Big Brother, one might be something else entirely. But, this will still be elimination based, and the tributes shall die if they are voted out. PM me for more information.** ****

 **2\. IT'S ALL-STARS!**

 **So, you can submit tributes that died in other SYOTS! Bear in mind that there WILL be teams (more on that later). I shall have a form on my profile soon to fill out. I have 30 slots to fill, so get submitting!**

 **Other Stuff that Matters:**

 **1\. I will be taking a page out of my favourite TDI story, Despair Island, and adding two idols into the game. But they're not normal immunity idols, if a user finds one, it saves them and their team from death when they get voted out, which leads me to my next point...**

 **2\. There will be two large teams, Clans, with fifteen people each. Within each Clan, there are five trios. These will be picked by a number generator. One trio shall be the victors, and two more shall be alive non-victors by use of the idol. So, there's a pretty big chance your tribute can make it out alive.**

 **3\. All challenges will be elimination based except for two reward challenges, which will pop up randomly. If it is a reward challenge, it will be announced after the challenge.**

 **4\. I'm not going to do reader-based votes, except for the finale, and maybe some "Who is your favourite tribute?" polls.**

 **5\. Sponsor gifts are allowed.**

 **6\. Don't get mad when your tribute dies, please.**

 **7\. Some of these reality shows, like TAR and Big Brother, I have not much experience with. Help is appreciated, thanks!**

 **Let's get started with...**

 **REALITY RESURRECTION!**


	2. Stars and Supernovas

_Nobody cares about you_

 _Why you gotta act like such a noob?_

 _But then again, if that's your life_

 _It's best for you to get some help_

* * *

 **Stellar Madison**

 **Nike One**

* * *

Wait, what?!

Victoria was above me, and there was blood everywhere, and now I'm here, in fresh clothes, with my token around my neck. There's no arrow in my chest, and most importantly, no Victoria Benson. I guess I am tough after all. I smile and look around the white room.

Twenty-ish other beds are in a semicircle, including mine, around an empty chair. There is a person in every bed, some unidentifiable under the covers, some asleep, some sitting up, and some just coming to their senses. _What is going on?_

Well I'm not dead, and that's a good thing. Victoria is going to pay for what she did to me. If she's here too then I will kill her right here, and right now. Well maybe not right now, because officials are coming into the room, a female in her mid-20s sitting down on the chair.

"Greetings, tributes!" she says, "My name is Calliope, but you can call me C. Is everyone okay?"

Tributes, huh? This should be good. But what is happening? Are we being thrown into the Games again? If so, yay! But then why would C come in? I haven't been dead for THAT long, right? Oh my goodness, Vermillion would be my age or older by now, and maybe SHE'S a victor! She'll never let me hear the end of it! No, Milly loves me. She'll NEVER do that to me.

"What the heck is happening to us?" I blurt.

C smiles, and replies, "Something sure to be amazing and fun. Is everyone ready?"

 _That doesn't answer my question._ Everyone grunts some sort of confirmation, and those who haven't prop themselves up so they can see and hear C better. The woman, with weird blue hair in a bouncy ponytail, pulls a sheet of paper from her pocket, and consults it.

"So, tributes," she starts, "you have all been selected for a very special competition. It has been developed by Games officials to test different types of Games to be used in the future. Ironically, all of these events have been done in the past for a decidedly less scientific purpose. We call this competition Reality Resurrection. You have all, ah, kicked the bucket in your previous Games, so you have been chosen to participate."

I smile. A new kind of Games? This sounds good. I'll get a second chance to become one of the fiercest killers the Games has ever known. And this time I won't be shot in the lungs. I always hated bows anyway. It's a coward's weapon.

"You will be split into two Clans," she continues, "and there will be five teams within each clan. You need to work together with your team during different challenges to avoid being, ah, disqualified. A team will be cut every day there is a challenge, except for two days in which you are competing for just a reward, instead of a reward and immunity. You will be in charge of voting teams out in challenges where you can do so."

The black-haired girl next to me shivers and fiddles with the whistle on a cord around her neck. She looks weak. I hope she's not in my team. Teams are not preferable for a Career such as myself, but I guess my fellow team members will do the dirty work while I win us challenges.

"There are a few ways to get out of an elimination. First, don't come last!", she laughs, "Second, use your head to convince everyone to vote for another team, if it's a voting challenge. Third, find an Freedom Idol. There will be two Freedom Idols to be found throughout the course of the game. If you find one and show it to me, when you get voted out, you don't die, and stay in the Capitol for as long as you like after the Game. That way, three teams, nine people, will survive this Game."

Cheers erupt round the room. I reluctantly high-five the whistle girl and another with a toy bear beside me. Nine people get to live, and one of them is going to be me. But hopefully I'll be a Victor then, and Vermillion and everyone else will look up to me, and stupid Shelldon and Victoria can mope in the afterlife for eternity. See if I care!

"The Games will start tomorrow," she says, "You will be taken to your first location at two o'clock. Until then, you will stay in the Games Building. Any questions before I reveal the Teams and Clans?"

"Yes," pipes up a girl from across the room, "What exactly is the function of a Clan if you already have a Team?"

"Let's see, you're Elodie, right?", C asks, and the girl nods, "Great. In some challenges, you may need to team up or get help from another team. You can, but only if they're in your Clan. Don't get me wrong, you can interact with the other Clan, just don't ally with them or talk to them about the Games."

"What sort of challenges are there?", asks a tough-looking girl a few beds down from me.

C pauses, consults her list and continues, "Well, Ravi, they will be a mixture of different kinds, all taken from a time before Panem. One day might be a talent show, one day might be wrestling, one day might be modelling. I can't tell you much more, I'm afraid. Any more questions?"

No one puts their hand up, and the room is silent. C smiles, and folds up the paper to put in her pocket.

"Now, to get to know everyone, we're going to go around the room, and everyone says their first name and something they're good at or something about them. Let's start at this end, so Mirabel, you're first."

"My name's Mira, and I'm good at dancing."

Once Mira starts, everyone automatically does the same. Why is she making us do this? The last time I did this, Vermillion didn't know how to walk!

"My name's Attila, and I'm good at toymaking."

"My name's Cain, and I'm good at puzzles."

"My name's Elodie, and I'm good at reading."

"My name's Peach, and I'm a fighter."

"My name's Kylis, and I know I'm not a good person."

"My name's Claudio, and I'm helpful."

"My name's Taffy, and I'm good at baking."

"My name's Saxum, and I am good at everything, since I am a god."

"My name's Ferrari, and I'm good at racing."

"My name's Ravi, and I'm good at martial arts."

"My name's Galilee, and I'm good at cooking."

"My name's Ambrose, and I'm good at history."

"My name's Sammy, and I'm good at dodgeball."

"My name's Stellar, and I'm good at swimming."

Darn, this is embarrassing. At least I'm getting to learn about everyone else.

"My name's Simmons, and I'm good at, um, sewing."

"My name's Lis, and I'm agile."

"My name's Ember, and I'm a fast learner."

It's honestly getting kind of boring at this point. I fiddle with my token, an awesome shark tooth, while I wait for all of this to be over.

"My name's Dove, and I'm perceptive."

"My name's Avy, and I'm good at gymnastics."

"My name's Riella, and I'm determined to get home."

"My name's Warren, and I'm not going to repeat my mistakes."

"My name's Madhi, and I love the outdoors."

"My name's Rehan, and I'm very logical."

"My name's Arista, and I like to train."

"My name's Tyssa, and I'm good at acting."

"My name's Chandler, and I love horses."

"My name's Will, and I am a game developer."

"My name's Colton, and I like to help others."

Thank goodness, it should be all over soon and we can actually do something good. I look to the end to see who is the last one, and my great day is ruined.

"My name's Shelldon, and I'm experienced with knives."

"NO, YOU AREN'T!", I yell without thinking, "YOU SUCK AT KNIVES, YOU STUCK-UP PIECE OF.."

"STELLAR!", shouts C, "Calm down! Well, now that that's over, let's read out the teams, shall we?"

It turns out I'm in a team with Madhi and Colton, which is terrible. They look useless.

But they're not Shelldon, and I can live with that.

* * *

 _Thank you for the things you've done for me today_

 _Thank you for tomorrow, everyday_

 _Although that's really all that I have to say_

 _I just have to tell you some way…!_

* * *

 **Samantha Voltage**

 **Phoenix Four**

* * *

Well, someone caught the ball!

Yeah, I died, but I'm back now, and I can get back home to everyone! But I made so many friends in the arena, and only one will live. I feel bad for Hannah and Bailey, but I really hope Camellia won. I don't think I could have gotten as far as I could've without her. I smile just thinking about the fun times I had with her and Potato.

He didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve to die. No one deserved to die. Especially Potato, maybe Camellia and definitely Cain. He just didn't want to kill someone, is that really a crime? Well, at least he's back now. I hope we're in the same team or at least the same Clan, it would have been better if he was in Heilala with all the others.

I snap back into the world after my daydream after I hear my name called out by C. I'm in a team with this Avy girl, I honestly cannot remember her, and Cain! This is going to be a really great team! We CAN win this!

"Now, tributes," says C, "I have a few words to say before you all go off and do whatever you're doing. Firstly, there will be a social event in the Training Centre today, with some very important people there. It will be the official kick-off for Reality Resurrection, so the dress code is somewhat interesting. You need something nice to wear, that tells a story about you or your past Games. Be prepared, anything could happen."

This sounds exciting. Of course, if we were going into a normal Resurrection Games, I'd probably have no chance. But we're going into another Games like mine. Another special Games. Cain and I have experience with these sorts of Games, I hate to say it, but we may have the upper hand. Oh well, it always depends on the votes anyway.

We're dismissed, and I cautiously climb out of the bed. I don't know how my body was resurrected, but I'm going to say it's pretty weak. After checking that I can stand, I walk forward slowly. Everything seems to be fine, which is good.

"So, um, what should we do?", asks Avy, about ten minutes later. She, I and Cain are in the Five apartment, since by some happy coincidence, we all come from the same place.

"Well," I say, "In the Games I was last in with Cain, it was based on this show everyone used to like before Panem. There were tapes of it you could watch, but I didn't watch them. I was REALLY confused when the Games started, and I think it was the reason Cain and I were voted out early. So, therefore, I think we should watch a bunch of tapes, with some food, because resurrection really makes me hungry."

"What if they don't have tapes?", Cain asked, "C was sort of vague about the stuff she didn't want us to know."

Avy pulls out a drawer, filled to the brim with tapes. Some of them have odd names on them, which I can't really see properly _,_ but others are blank. It's obvious that they're the ones we're looking for. We smile.

"Okay," says Avy with a grin, "That's one thing done. Cain and Sammy, you get the food, while I sort out which tapes we should watch."

"Got it!"

Cain and I know where the food tube is, so we rush to it. I let Cain do the typing, I'm worried my dyslexia might have gotten worse upon resurrection. A bowl of popcorn comes down, some candy, hot chocolate, fruit salad, and chocolate chip cookies. My mouth is watering already, and it takes all my effort not to start eating before we put the tapes on. It's surprisingly quiet, seeing as we've been district partners for what feels like forever now.

Avy is sitting cross-legged next to a neat stack of tapes, a confident smile on her face as she starts to explain the order in which we should watch them, prioritising the important ones so that if we're called out for something, we already have enough information. She's smart, sort of like Cain but more of a bookish-smart, like my friend Kyle from home. I wonder if he still makes that odd noise when he's mad at losing a dodgeball match or something.

There are a few couches dotted through the apartments, and luckily we don't have to drag any in front of the television, since there are four already there. We each pick one, and put the snacks on a coffee table. Then the screen flickers on, and the tapes begin.

The first is about a bunch of people living in a house, and they do challenges and get voted off, sort of like my Games but with nice bedrooms. Then there's a variant of that, where the people prank each other to see if they can get someone to leave themselves. It looks interesting, but I'm not too good with pranks.

"That's not too different from our Games," Cain says, "We can handle that."

The second or third, I'm not sure whether to count the last tape as one or two, is some people singing and dancing, and then other people behind a fancy counter rate them and tell them whether or not they're good. They mention something called "Hollywood", I have no clue what that is, but I suspect it's to do with District Seven. It seems a bit mean of the judges to act so harshly, even if the people are very bad.

"I doubt the judges can even sing themselves," comments Avy.

The next is one of my favourites. In a beautiful countryside some men and women with unfamiliar accents bake cakes and biscuits. They're so good at it! I wonder how the judges even can cut them open to try a slice, they're so beautiful, though I imagine they also taste nice. I like how there's no drama, except of course when a cake collapses or something, and everyone's nice to each other and supports everyone.

"This is actually a quite nice show," says Avy, who seems to find the hosts funny.

I like the one after that as well, though not really as much. There's an ENORMOUS obstacle course, which everyone tries to do, but they can't, apparently no one has gotten close in the show's history. It seems a bit pointless to waste money on something no one can do anyway, and people get injured on the show sometimes. Though I do like the athletic part of it, it seems sort of an extremely hard playground.

"I don't think I could do that," says Cain, "That scary-looking One girl might be able to, but I doubt anyone else can complete it."

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES," a robotic voice says through the speaker, making us all jump, "Please report to your stylists for preparation for the Reality Resurrection Premiere."

"I hadn't even noticed how much time flew," says a somewhat shocked Avy, "Let's go. We'll have a better chance of winning if people like us."

And so we run down the stairs. We know where everything is, and we know where we're going to go in a few days.`

But I know we can win.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter of Reality Resurrection, featuring Stellar Madison and Samantha Voltage, from Oli2Fab4U's 70th Hunger Games and LadyCordeliaStuart's Survivor Games! Because of copyright reasons and "fanfiction police" who really don't know a thing about SYOTs, the songs features are "Whatever!" and "Ai Kotoba II", translated by JubyPhonic and rachie respectively.**

 **Thoughts on Stellar and Sammy? Any questions?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, and I'm really excited to write the Reality Resurrection Premiere Event!  
**


	3. Death, Resurrection and Comfort

_You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you've had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

* * *

 **Kylis Divola**

 **Phoenix 5**

* * *

No. I need to stay focused on the game.

 _Elizah, married_

Is this what it's really like to be resurrected?

 _Jewels on the streets_

Why won't these stupid thoughts go away? I need to get back to Dania! I need to be strong!

 _Dania Klepper_

Klepper? Elizah's probably married to Garnet or someone. I'd be surprised if she was gay. But did she steal Dania? I have to know!

The loudspeaker blares a message.

"Kylis Divola and Ferrari Benz, please report to the medical centre immediately. Kylis Divola and Ferrari Benz. Thank you."

 _Am I Kylis anymore? Is Dania Ferrari now? I'm confused, my mind is spinning._

Spinning out of control into black.

My vision is clearing. I can see a dark haired woman help me up.

"Good to see you're alright, Kylis. You were unconscious for a few hours."

* * *

 _My headache is singing about a package._

 _The clock's hand is stuck at 4 o'clock._

 _No one would tell me why,_

 _but the world has begun to rotate in reverse._

* * *

 **Ferrari Benz**

 **Nike 2**

* * *

"Well, girls," says a doctor, "I know you've been feeling weird, but still..."

What is he talking about? Why is his hand reaching to the drawer?

 _I can feel myself on an icy mountain. I'm walking through the streets of Seven. I land in a room similar to this one._

"Goodbye, Ferrari and Kylis."

He shoots Kylis in the head and she collapses.

 _Well, I need to learn from experience, right?_

Jaguar's face flashes through my mind. A Peacekeeper removes his helmet. I can see children being Reaped, but they're happy. Why are they happy?

I pull open the window, and fling myself out of it. It's a huge drop, so I'm probably going to die, but even after all this time, the adrenaline rush never gets old.

 _Splat._

"That's one way to get rid of her. She's dead. Bring out the new girls."

I wake up.

* * *

 _But I got smarter,_

 _I got harder in the nick of time_

 _Honey, I rose up from the dead,_

 _I do it all the time_

 _I've got a list of names_

 _And yours is in red, underlined_

 _I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

* * *

 **Parvati Hallows**

 **Nike 2**

* * *

What...?

I know I've been resurrected again, which is great and all, but this is a mess. A dead girl is being dragged out of the room, and I see another one waking up next to me. Then I hear little girl laughter from below. Like, what the hell? This is a deathmatch, you don't laugh!

"Parvati and Gloria, you must be very confused," says a woman walking up to our beds, "I will explain. Call me C."

I can't think of anything to say, so I nod my head and let her keep talking. The other girl must be feeling the same way.

"So you've been chosen for Reality Resurrection. What is it, you may ask? Well, it's a series of challenges based on entertainment of old. You will be in teams, and you have to work together to fight your way to the finale. But there are also two Freedom Idols up for grabs, if you find one, your team will be sent back home with a modest sum of money and the knowledge that you participated in this prestigious event."

"So, to be completely clear," says the tiny girl, Gloria, "nine people can escape alive?"

"Yes, Gloria."

The girl smiles, and we're given permission to stand up and look around. Apparently there'll be some sort of press thing tonight, so I make a beeline for the One apartment, hoping that the dresses will be in the same place. Gloria seems to have that idea too. Smart girl.

I have to look good for the sponsors. I've probably been resurrected more times than the rest of them, so I'll likely be more famous. I just need to show them I have more class, so they'll throw their money at me. Red seems like the best colour, powerful yet reserved.

I open the door to the wardrobe, and while the lush décor is still in place, there is not a single item of clothing in sight. Instead, there is a computer system, displaying a message. _Outfit Creation Database._ I click the button to start it, and enter all the necessary terms for the dress that I want. Burgundy, mermaid, sleeveless, satin. I don't bother with shoes, experience has taught me that you can find a pair of red heels anywhere in the One apartment if you need them. Jewellery is unnecessary this time around, I don't need jewels to get people to notice me.

 _"Please step back to be scanned."_

I step back, and a red light washes over my body.

 _"Ms. Hallows, your measurements have been recorded. Your dress will be created in a few minutes._

I sit back on a pink couch, and consider the options. C was extremely vague about the type of competition that Reality Resurrection was. But I know one thing. It's to do with the Hunger Games, so it will likely involve death. That's to be expected. I suppose training will have taught me what I need to know.

I had an alliance last Games, so being in a team will not be TOO alien to me. I'm a Career, we hunt in packs. But who on earth are my teammates?

The door opens, and Gloria runs in, hands me a piece of paper, and immediately runs out again. Weird.

I unfold it, and it brings me the information I've wanted to know for, how long, about an hour? I don't know, I haven't seen any clocks today.

 _Team Nike 2_

 _Rehan Chase_

 _Parvati Hallows_

 _Mirabel Grant_

I have not heard of any of these tributes. I hope they're not snivelling twelve-year-olds with teddy bears, that will make whatever this competition is infinitely harder. Maybe they're strong, tough, and smart, and they'll achieve victory along with myself.

 _"Your dress is ready, Ms. Hallows."_

I walk over to the computer, and a drawer slides open with my dress. I put it on, and look at myself in the mirror. Perfect. While still in bare feet, I exit the room and try to find some shoes. It's relatively easy, I soon find a pair of fire-engine red stilettos, and strap them on. I put some basic makeup on, nothing too flashy, that would just be trashy. Hey, that rhymes!

An idea pops into my head. I make my way to the Training Centre as fast as one can while wearing extremely high heels. The layout is, thankfully, the same, except for the decorating crew setting up for the press event, and the knife section is close to the door. Two stiletto knives, shining silver with black handles, are on a table. I snatch them up, and go to the survival section. Hopefully I'll find what I need there. Luckily, I do. I work on snapping the thin heels off my shoes, and using copious amounts of black duct tape to put the stilettos in their place.

Now I have ACTUAL stiletto heels. If this doesn't attract sponsors, I don't know what will.

Two people in the training room are looking at me weirdly, a boy and a girl.

"Are you Parvati Hallows?", asks the boy.

"Yes."

"Good," says the girl, "We're your teammates. Ferrari...we actually haven't seen her today. And then we were told that you were here. Something about the clone process failing. I'm Mirabel, and this is Rehan."

"Well, what are we doing here? Are we training?"

"I suppose," replies Rehan, "Mostly we've just been getting to know each other."

"Fine with me," I reply, and we walk back to the knives section, me trying my best not to trip over. I was too busy scanning for stilettos earlier that I never saw the new signs. _How To Speed-Slice,_ accompanied with a pile of spring onions, bread loaves, and apples. _Circus Knife Throwing,_ with an enormous flashing target, and a cardboard cut-out of a man in a tuxedo.

"I hope you're not planning to dance in those," comments Mira, with a cursory glance at my shoes.

"I'm not."

"Good."

She laughs and walks off. She and Rehan aren't perfect, but they aren't terrible. That's good enough, I'll do the rest. But...what?

"Wait, what is Reality Resurrection?"

* * *

 _Last things last_

 _By the grace of the fire and the flames_

 _You're the face o_ _f the future,_

 _The blood in my veins, oh ooh_

 _The blood in my veins, oh ooh_

* * *

 **Attila Attard**

 **Phoenix 1**

* * *

Riella stormed off, which wasn't too nice of her, but no matter. We'll see her in about half an hour for the event.

Simmons is adorable in an yellow, frilly dress, sparkly and cute, not to mention a sponsor magnet. I match her in an orange suit that shimmers under the light. We were going to try and find Riella to convince her to wear a red gown, but she is nowhere to be found. By that I mean the Seven apartment, but I doubt they'd let me in, and Simmons is too shy. Let her dig her own grave if she wants, I can carry the team on my own.

No offence to Simmons, but I can she why she lost her Games. First, she's thirteen, and unlike the borderline-sociopathic pre-teens at the Academy, she's weak, small, and cries a lot. Heck, her token is a teddy bear!

I managed to get her out of her shell a bit. The time we had between us being brought back to the land of the living and now was filled with seeing as much as we could, from getting milkshakes to watching the Training Centre be transformed. I showed her my quartz wolf that Hannibal made, and in return she introduced me to Teddy, and showed how she stitched his arm back on with ribbon. Her escort had no clue that thread was what was usually used for sewing, which seemed ironic. Escorts have all these fancy outfits, how can they not know how to sew?

She's a sweet girl, and everyone would have been gushing about how she shouldn't have been Reaped. I know that it was unfair to Simmons, but you can't control it. Sometimes you volunteer for glory. Sometimes your father has cancer and you volunteer to get him a cure. Sometimes the love of your life is waiting for you, but you feel like you have to go into the Games. Sometimes you wake up in a hospital bed, being told that you've been brought back to life.

We also found out who won the Games we were in. Simmons' was won by a girl by the name of Rybbon, who seemed nice enough. I would say that I was shocked as hell to find that my old ally, Nassor, had lived and became the first Nine victor, except I'm not. That boy made a flamethrower in one of the poorest districts, he's too smart for his own good. I'm just happy that that vampire didn't emerge from the Arena, or the odd Twelve tribute. They were _weird._ The best part is that Laicao will likely never be resurrected, thanks to Hero blowing him to smithereens.

Riella is still nowhere to be found after we go into the Training Centre, now a fancy event with Avoxes in gowns and suits walking around with trays of hors d'oeuvres. Simmons is holding my hand, playing the role of the adorable younger sister, shyly showing Teddy to the press, who take photos and smile. I give speeches about justice and honour and all that. The two of us pose for so many photos that our cheeks ache from smiling, and field off questions as to where our teammate is. If they knew we had no idea, our happy family image will go up in smoke.

"Attention, everyone!"

The crowd, us with it, turn to a platform, C standing on it. She's wearing a blue dress which sort of reminds me of fish scales, with layers of sparkling blue fabric overlapping. She smiles with matching blue lips.

"Welcome, Panem, to the Opening Event of Reality Resurrection!", she says to a cheering crowd, "Now, can every team please make their way to the stage?"

The crowd screams in delight as we, along with every other tribute make our way to the stage and stand behind C. Riella, looking pissed off in a red dress frillier than Simmons', appears next to us.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what the actual heck is this competition," says C, and the crowd nods, "Well, I've had to explain it so much today that I'm utterly sick of it! But not to fear, Panemians, if you'll direct your attention to the other side of the room, a colleague of mine will explain in detail how Reality Resurrection will work!"

We don't have to turn to see the large sheet of white fabric hung over that side of the room. Projected onto it is a video, outlining stuff we know already. I glance at the other tributes, and everyone seems as bored as I am.

Simmons grips my hand more tightly.

"It's going to be okay."

* * *

 **Guess who finally got an update out after ages of inactivity?**

 **But anyway, the songs used in this chapter are:**

 **Kylis: What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Ferrari: Matryoshka by hachi (rough English translation, source unknown)**

 **Parvati: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift**

 **Attila: Believer by Imagine Dragons**

 **So, what did you think of the chapter? How will the removal of Ferrari and Kylis, and addition of Parvati and Gloria change the team dynamic? Will Attila and Simmons get along with Riella?**

 **I'm not too sure about my writing for Parvati, I haven't gotten much information on her personality based on the fragments of Second Chance that I've read. Gloria make slightly more sense, but she's hard to write for nonetheless. They're both fun characters, and I hope I do them justice.**

 **Well, I'm off to take a chemistry test, see you later!**

 **NOTE: The explanation for Ferrari and Kylis acting weird in their POVs and getting MMAM flashbacks were about there being two copies of them in different times and spaces, with one mind and memory. It's complicated and weird, I'm not even sure I knew what I was writing.**


End file.
